


[Podfic] Sammy in Captivity  |  written by mentholpixie

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Medical Experimentation, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Series, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason watches as the Keepers bring in the new kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sammy in Captivity  |  written by mentholpixie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sammy in Captivity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/217765) by mentholpixie. 



> Recorded April 2014. Thanks so much to mentholpixie for permission to record.

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k2gzvgwxt4hytop/Sammy.mp3)

[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vbznuncbnsp4zpn/Sammy_in_Captivity.m4b)


End file.
